


Sing For Me, Baby

by XiuminObsessed



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Basically just sinning, Cute shit at the end, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 12:31:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiuminObsessed/pseuds/XiuminObsessed
Summary: Changkyun is just in loooove with Kihyun’s voice, and he just wants to hear him sing for him. In his most favourite way, of course.





	Sing For Me, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I wrote this because y’all already know I’m filth and I’m weak for ChangKi. Dedicated to my friend, K.B. she knows who she is. Enjoy~

“Hyung~ I’m home!” Changkyun sings as he walks in the door. He hears a pleasant sound and decides to follow it, only to find his boyfriend, Kihyun, cooking dinner with his headphones in and singing along. 

Changkyun wraps his arms around his hyung’s waist and pulls a headphone out, nibbling Kihyun’s ear lobe. 

“Ah! Kyunnie~” Kihyun says emphatically as he turns around to wrap himself in his boyfriend’s arms. 

“I missed you, how was your session?” Kihyun asks, snuggling into Changkyun’s arms. 

“It was good, we actually got a lot done. But it was nothing to what I came home to. Your voice is so beautiful, I’m in love.”

“Ah, Kyunie~ stop” Kihyun says, a blush creeping up to his cheeks. 

“Now why would I do that when seeing you blush is so beautiful?” 

“Lim Changkyun, you think you’re so smooth.” Kihyun says, blushing furiously. 

“I don’t THINK I am. I KNOW I am.” Changkyun simply replies, kissing the elder on the nose. 

“Alright Mister Smooth Criminal, why don’t you shower while I finish dinner?” 

“Okay, darling. See you in a bit.” Changkyun says, heading to the bathroom. 

Changkyun and Kihyun have been together since their group, Monsta X, debuted. During their trainee days, both men crushed on one another, neither of them wanting to date each other in case they couldn’t debut together. Once they found out they would debut in the same group, they were elated and immediately became a couple, telling the other members once they’d bonded. Since then they were inseparable, hiding their relationship only from the fans. 

They moved in together two years after their debut into a quaint apartment close to the dorms the other members shared, only after clearing it with the managers. When they first moved in, Kihyun was still a little shy around Changkyun, not quite used the idea that he’d only be living with his boyfriend and no one else. After a month of living together, Kihyun was completely comfortable around the younger male, though he still felt self conscious about some things. Like singing, for example. Yes, he sang in the band and in front of tons of people, but for some reason, despite all the praise Changkyun gave him, he tried not to sing when Changkyun was home. He knows his boyfriend, and the fans, absolutely adore his voice, saying it’s “angelic”, “perfect”, and “beautiful”. But he still limited his singing around their apartment. But Changkyun had an idea. One that’ll show his boyfriend just how much he loves his voice and how it made him feel. He steps out of the shower and gets dressed into sweat pants and a t-shirt, forgoing underwear, then towel dries his hair. Changkyun has a spur of the moment idea to set up the camera so he could record tonight’s’ events to be able to hear Kihyun’s voice whenever he wanted. He finishes setting the timer and walks out to the living room. 

Kihyun had just finished setting dinner on the table when Changkyun walked out. Kihyun could feel his heart flutter as he looked at Changkyun, fresh from the shower and oh so beautiful. 

“Perfect timing, Changkyun. I just put dinner on the table.” Kihyun says, sitting at his end of the small kitchen table. 

“Mmmm, smells delicious, darling.” Changkyun replies, making Kihyun’s heart flutter even more at his boyfriend’s low voice. 

They finish dinner and Changkyun helps clean up, even offering to do the dishes. After they’re all cleaned up, they decide to watch a movie. 

They’re sitting on the couch, snuggling, when Changkyun turns the tv off. 

“Baby, what are you doing?” Kihyun asks as Changkyun starts kissing his neck. 

“I want to show you something.” Is his response as he captures Kihyun’s lips in his own. 

Changkyun deepens the kiss, biting Kihyun’s bottom lip, earning a moan in response. Changkyun just hums as he pulls away and starts to take Kihyun’s shirt off. He runs his hands on the flesh, tweaking Kihyun’s right nipple before he remembers his plan. He gets up and grabs Kihyun’s hand, pulling him up as he walked towards the bedroom, shutting the door after them. Changkyun casts a quick glance to the camera to see if it was recording and after seeing the little red light, pushes Kihyun on the bed. Changkyun walks over the their closet, grabbing the little box he keeps at the bottom. He opens it up and chooses the blue vibrating cock ring before closing the box and putting it away. He puts the ring, along with the lube, on the table next to the bed for easy access. 

“I want you to sing for me, baby.” Changkyun says, answering the inquisitive expression on Kihyun’s face. This simple statement does nothing but turn Kihyun on as he thinks of what Changkyun will do to him. 

Changkyun straddles Kihyun once again, this time making sure to grind a little on the tent in Kihyun’s pants to release a moan out of him. He seductively leans down to kiss Kihyun while simultaneously bringing his hands up to stimulate Kihyun’s nipples. Kihyun feels his cock harden even more, to a point where if Changkyun doesn’t stop teasing him, he’ll soon be begging. Changkyun knows his boyfriend is extremely aroused and stops kissing him to busy himself with removing Kihyun’s belt. Once it’s removed, Changkyun takes it and ties Kihyun’s wrists together. 

“Alright, baby boy, keep them above your head for me, okay? We wouldn’t want to make Daddy mad, would we?”

“N-no, d-daddy.” Kihyun can barely get the words out. 

“Good boy. Do you remember your safe word?” He asks next, as he removes Kihyun’s briefs. 

“Y-yes.” He replies, gasping as the cold air hit his cock. 

“Perfect.” 

Changkyun leans down to flick his tongue across Kihyun’s leaking member, giving extra attention to his slit. He licks a stripe down Kihyun’s length before wrapping his mouth around the throbbing member. He builds a teasingly slow rhythm as he sucks Kihyun’s cock, and when Changkyun feels him getting close, he stops and grabs the cock ring, putting it on Kihyun’s cock and turning it on the lowest setting. Kihyun whimpers as he’s flooded with sensation. 

Changkyun helps Kihyun turn onto his stomach before he leans down to Kihyun’s entrance, licking the hole lightly before circling his tongue around it. Feeling Kihyun writhe against the pleasure, he sticks his tongue in the hole before taking it out and replacing it with his finger. He inserts just one at first, then his second, and begins to move his fingers in a scissoring motion to stretch his boyfriend to accommodate his considerable length. Kihyun is close to tears at all the pleasure he’s receiving but resorts to just moaning into the pillow. 

“Aw, baby boy, don’t hide those beautiful noises from me.” Changkyun says as he inserts a third finger. 

“A-ah I’m sorry, Changkyun.” 

Changkyun slaps Kihyun’s ass, not too hard, which elicits another moan from Kihyun, who likes the pain. 

“What?” Changkyun growls. 

“I meant I’m sorry... Daddy.” Kihyun says, managing to hold his lover’s hard gaze. 

“Better. Don’t forget who you’re talking to, baby boy. We wouldn’t want to get punished, would we?” 

“N-no, daddy, w-we w-wouldn’t” Kihyun pants out as Changkyun speeds up his motions, adding another finger into Kihyun’s ass. Kihyun all but whimpers at the feeling. 

“D-daddy, please... I n-need...” 

“You need what, baby boy?” Changkyun asks, not stopping stretching Kihyun and leaning in to nibble on Kihyun’s shoulder blade. 

“I need you... inside me... I need you to... Ah I need you to fuck me!” Kihyun yells between moaning, his face growing red in embarrassment. 

“As you please, my little hamster.” Changkyun says, pulling out his fingers to lube us his cock and Kihyun’s entrance once more. Kihyun moans needily, his hips instinctively pressing towards Changkyun in need of being filled. Changkyun massages Kihyun’s ass before lining up his cock with Kihyun’s hole, and slowly enters him feeling Kihyun’s ass clench around him tightly and hotly. 

“Fuck, baby boy, you’re so fucking tight.” Changkyun groans as he starts fucking Kihyun slow and steadily.

Kihyun, needing release from being pleasured so much, pushes his hips into Changkyun’s, telling him with his body to speed up. Changkyun speeds up his pace and moves his position so he’s hitting Kihyun’s sweet spot every time as he starts laying kisses on Kihyun’s back, occasionally biting him. Changkyun’s free hand moves to Kihyun’s nipple, tweaking it in his fingers. 

“Hngh” is all that’s heard from Kihyun as he’s fucked by Changkyun into the bed, the cock ring still vibrating on Kihyun’s cock. 

“Hyuuuung” Kihyun whines as he’s overstimulated into oblivion. 

Changkyun knows that Kihyun needs his release urgently but can’t help but lose his mind at the beautiful noises his boyfriend is letting out. No one but Changkyun knows how Kihyun’s angelic and smooth singing voice sounds as he’s being fucked or how his moans could drive anyone wild with the sound. Changkyun could get off right now just to the moans and whines Kihyun makes. Changkyun decides not to torture his boyfriend for much longer and takes the cock ring off of Kihyun, replacing it with his hand, stroking him until he cums all over the bed, sighing in content. Changkyun fucks into Kihyun a little harder and releases into Kihyun, who clenches around his cock so wonderfully, milking him until there’s nothing left. Changkyun pulls out and rolls into his back, turning his head to look at Kihyun. 

“Why don’t you head to the bathroom and start cleaning yourself up while I clean our bed?” Changkyun suggests, knowing his boyfriend too well. 

“Okay, baby.” Kihyun replies, laying a kiss on Changkyun’s cheek. 

Changkyun heads over to the camera and turns it off, taking the memory card out of the device and plugging it into the laptop to download. He heads over to the bed and strips the sheets off, throwing them into the hamper to be washed. He grabs the extra sheets he keeps in the closet and makes the bed, heading into the bathroom to shower after. 

——

Changkyun and Kihyun were snuggled on the couch watching some movie when Kihyun snuggled into Changkyun’s neck, drawing his attention. 

“Hey, Changkyun?” 

“Yeah, baby?” 

“Did you think I didn’t notice the camera in our room?” 

“Well it wasn’t very hidden. Why do you ask?” 

“I was just wondering.” 

“Do you want to know why it was set up in our room?”

“Yes, please.”

“I set it up to record us so that I could go back and rewatch it to hear your beautiful voice.”

“W-what?” Kihyun starts blushing. 

“Yep! I downloaded it onto the computer as soon as we finished.”

“Wait i-it’s on our laptop?”

“You’re so cute when you stutter. Yes, it’s backed up to the laptop. Do you wanna watch it?”

“Y-yeah. C-can we?”

“Sure, angel. Let me go get the laptop and some headphones.”

Changkyun walks to their bedroom and grabs the laptop and their headphones, stopping to grab the quilt at the end of the bed. He sits back on the couch and covers them up with the quilt, setting the laptop on their laps and plugging the headphones in. Quickly navigating to the video, he and Kihyun put their headphones in as it loads. As soon as it starts getting interesting, Changkyun looks over at Kihyun to see him completely engrossed in the video. 

Changkyun grabs Kihyun’s hand as they watch the video together. When they get to the part when Kihyun’s the most vocal, it was Changkyun’s turn to lose himself to the video. When it finishes, they both just remove their headphones and look at one another, the same satisfied smile on their faces. 

“So? How was it, baby?”

“It was amazing, Kyunnie! Why didn’t we do this sooner?!” 

“I don’t know, Ki. Does this mean you want to start recording us fucking more often?”

“Y-yes please. If you don’t mind...” 

“You’re too cute Yoo Kihyun.” Changkyun says affectionately, reaching up to ruffle Kihyun’s hair. 

“I love you, Changkyun. So much.”

“I love you too, Kihyun. So much.” Changkyun says, snuggling into Kihyun and resuming the movie.


End file.
